fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon World Eclipse
Digimon World Eclipse is a enhanced remake of Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk developed by Namco Bandai and released for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Trouble strikes in the Digital World as the nefarious Grimmon reverts Digimon to their weaker states with the endgame of bringing total destruction to the Digital Realm. Rise to the challenge and stop Grimmon before it's too late. Differences from the Original Content is no longer version exclusive, this means that story missions had to be reordered due to them being exclusive to Dawn and Dusk versions of the game. Fortunately, a majority of the Digimon are much easier to obtain because they're no longer version exclusives. It's much easier to use DNA Digivolution since NPCs will hint at which Digimon you need to create them. There's even one NPC in the middle of CITY who will tell you which Digimon DNA Digivolve via Eggs. The Apitude stat is done away with and all Digimon levels max out at 99. The Digifarm is redone to make it easier to increase particular stats needed for Digivolution. The player gains an item that allows you to repel enemy encounters for a few minutes which is useful because of the high encounter rate in the overworld. Since the player is working for neither Light Fang or Night Claw, they are known as a 'Wildcard'. This minor detail becomes more important once Grimmon takes control of both factions during the endgame. Since both factions are controlled by Grimmon, you'll be working with Kowloon Co until you beat the final boss. Once the player defeats both Orphanimon C and ChaosGallantmon C, Chaos Brain will appear on the World Map. Once the player reaches the end of Chaos Brain, they'll have a rematch with Grimmon before the final boss fight. ChaosGrimmon/ExoGrimmon can be fought as many times as the player desires and is always located in Chaos Brain. The Legend Tamer Quest is unlocked by becoming a Platinum Rank Tamer and completing all quests without being required to use the Nintendo Wi-Fi service. A new postgame quest is added in that allows the player to fight Armamon. This boss is much tougher than ExoGrimmon and will test the player's skill. As a reward, they'll gain a powerful weapon and Armamon's data. Bosses Mystic Energy: Responsible for causing CITY's data to degenerate, it's the first form of Grimmon, the game's main antagonist. Raremon: Fought at the end of Sunken Tunnel Aquilamon: Fought at the top of Login Mountain Grimmon: The main antagonist, his plan is to destroy the DigiWorld and to this end, he's been doing business with Kowloon Co in order to fufill that goal... SkullBaluchimon: One of the members of Kowloon Co, who has an item called 'D Word'. After a brief misunderstanding, the player fights them only for Skull Baluchimon to realise that you're from the Tamer Union. WaruSeadramon: One of the members of Kowloon Co,who has an item called the 'A Word'. Night Claw/Light Fang Tamers: Will sic several Digimon on you during battle. They've been mind controlled by Grimmon into serving him. Dawn/Dusk Hero: Fought at the end of the dungeon, they're much stronger than their fellow tamers and fight you without breaks. Dawn Hero has ShineGreymon and Firamon while Dusk Hero has Mercurimon: A member of Kowloon Co who is cowardly, he'll fight you himself once his two Fugamon go down. He created the 'M-D Word' for SkullBaluchimon and relinquishes it upon defeat. Spinomon: A member of Kowloon Co who is confident in his abilities, he'll fight you himself once his two Fugamon go down. He created the 'M-A Word' for WaruSeadramon and relinquishes it upon defeat. Gaiomon: Another member of Kowloon Co and the closest in power to the big boss of Kowloon Co. He has an honorable but serious personality which helps because he's a pragmatic businessman. Defeating him the first time allows the player to obtain the 'P-D Word' He's fought again on Proxy Island. ChaosGallantmon/Orphanimon: The Leaders of Darkmoon CITY/Sunshine CITY respectively, Grimmon controls them into fighting you while he escapes. Unlike the other bosses, they only take up one panel instead of three during battle. GranDracmon: Fought after Gaiomon, the fight can be skipped entirely if the player pays Kowloon Co 1,000,000 bits to restore Centre Bridge which allows the player to obtain the Kowloon Blade. Night Claw/Light Fang Tamers: Will sic several Digimon on you during battle. They've been mind controlled by Grimmon into serving him. ChaosGallantmon C/Orphanimon C: Can be fought in either order, they're been enhanced with the ChronoCore's power and will fight against you. Once they're both down, the ChronoCore will flee into Chaos Brain while taunting you to come after it. Grimmon: Has a rematch with you in order to stop you foiling it's plans for digital destruction. He's much stronger than before and has a smarter A.I. ChaosGrimmon: The fusion of Grimmon and ChronoCore, this form has multiple attacks and is powerful. ExoGrimmon: A dragon-like form that is fought straight after ChaosGrimmon, this form is very powerful and is the last boss you fight in the story. Gaia Origin: You fight several of this digimon who are claimed to be rather powerful. Round 1 has you fight Duftmon and Sleipmon, Round 2 has you fight Apocalymon, Round 3 has you fight Susanoomon, Round 4 has you fight ZeedMilleniummon, Round 5 has you fight Alphamon and Omnimon, Round 6 has you fight Beelzemon BM and Round 7 has you fight Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. As your reward, you gain Beelzemon BM and Gallantmon: CM's Digidatas. Reverse Digimon: Yellowish versions of Mystic Energy, Gallantmon, Orphanimon, GranDracmon and Grimmon who guard keycards needed to unlock the Master Gate, they're stronger and smarter but have the same attacks as their originals. Armamon: The main boss of Bastion of Rebirth, it has several powerful elemental attacks at it's disposal and can enhance it's stats to give it the tactical edge. Locations CITY: A large place that is divided into 2 areas known as DarkmoonCITY and SunshineCITY each with their own office, plaza, square and hall. At the end, the player must infiltrate both areas before accessing Chaos Brain. DigiColiseum: A place where both factions can meet up and fight each other. During the game, the player starts off as Newbie Rank but by defeating opponents, they can rise up the ranks. The game's final sidequest takes place here and completing it allows the player to ascend to Legendary Rank. Sunken Tunnel: Login Mountain: Limit Valley: Loop Swamp: A swampy area where the player to use the whirlpools to move around in different areas. Resistor Jungle: Palette Amazon: A beach like area. Thriller Ruins: A dark abandoned areas with fallen pillars lying on the ground. Access Glacier/Macro Sea: An ice cold area that also requires you also have to go underwater in order to get ahead. Proxy Island: The hideout of Kowloon Co, it takes place on a tropical island where the player has to negotiate terms with Kowloon Co that will allow you to bust into both CITY areas. DarkmoonCITY/SunshineCITY: The player can access both areas during the story and take on quests exclusive Chaos Brain: The game's final dungeon, it's a cybertronic looking area that is maze-like in nature. The final fight takes place at the end of the dungeon. Transfield: A strange area filled with strong Digimon, the area has multiple themes to it and is where the player fights the Gaia Origin, a group of Digimon that are stronger that the CITY Union. Bastion of Rebirth: This dungeon is a mix between a mechanical core and a watery area. The area has you fight the Reverse Digimon who guard Keycards needed to access rooms to unlock the Master Gate. Once the Master Gate is unlocked, the player can go in and fight Armamon. Trivia Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:Turn Based RPG Category:NamcoBandai Category:Nintendo3DS Category:Digimon